heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremyladdin
Cast * Aladdin - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Jasmine - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Genie - Shrek * Jafar - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Iago - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Abu - Rafiki (The Lion King) * The Sultan - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * The Magic Carpet - Thomas the Tank Engine * Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Cave of Wonders - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Razoul - Hades (Hercules) * Razoul's Guards - The Titans (Hercules) * The Peddler - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit (1977)) * Gazeem the Thief - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Prince Achmed - Clayton (Tarzan) * Omar the Melon Seller - Hercules * Farouk the Apple Seller - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Old Jafar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes * Jeremyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Jeremyladdin Part 2 - Jeremy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Jeremyladdin Part 3 - Jeremy Fights with Prince Clayton/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Jeremyladdin Part 4 - Princess Candace's Dream * Jeremyladdin Part 5 - Claude Frollo and S.D. Kluger's Conversation/Candace Runs Away * Jeremyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/ZigZag's Evil Plan * Jeremyladdin Part 7 - Jeremy Arrested (Part 1) * Jeremyladdin Part 8 - Jeremy Arrested (Part 2) * Jeremyladdin Part 9 - Jeremy Escapes with a Henchman * Jeremyladdin Part 10 - The Mirror of Wonders (Part 1) * Jeremyladdin Part 11 - The Mirror of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) * Jeremyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Shrek (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Jeremyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Shrek (Part 2) * Jeremyladdin Part 14 - S.D. Kluger Upbraids Claude Frollo * Jeremyladdin Part 15 - Jeremy's First Wish * Jeremyladdin Part 16 - Claude Frollo Makes his Move/"Prince Jeremy" * Jeremyladdin Part 17 - S.D. Kluger Rides on Thomas * Jeremyladdin Part 18 - Jeremy Argues with Shrek/Jeremy Goes to Candace * Jeremyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" * Jeremyladdin Part 20 - Jeremy Almost Spills the Beans/Jeremy & Candace Kiss * Jeremyladdin Part 21 - Jeremy Gets Ambushed/Shrek Saves Jeremy's Life * Jeremyladdin Part 22 - Claude Frollo Gets Exposed * Jeremyladdin Part 23 - Jeremy's Depression/Professor Owl Steals the Lamp * Jeremyladdin Part 24 - S.D. Kluger's Announcement/Shrek's New Master is Claude Frollo * Jeremyladdin Part 25 - Claude Frollo's Dark Wishes * Jeremyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Jeremy (Reprise)" * Jeremyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Jeremyladdin Part 28 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 1) * Jeremyladdin Part 29 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 2) * Jeremyladdin Part 30 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 3) * Jeremyladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah * Jeremyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:DisneyMovies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof